


Renewal

by unluckyCharm



Series: Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But rn we're at that awkward hey can you promise not to kinkshame me when I tell u things phase, He dug that grave for himself, He says effin in game, I am never ever going to let ryuji say fuck, I promise, Listen by the time I'm done with them Ann and Ryuji will be BESTIES, Male-Female Friendship, Matching waluiji/wario couple sweaters? You betcha, Movie nights? Absolutely, No actual sex, Now he has to lie in it, Sex Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: Ann would like nothing more than to have her middle school friend back again.That is a lie, she wants to not know about his weird crush slightly more than she wants his friendship.Technically a prequel to "Hypothetical" but really the order doesn't matter





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so u know how they don't know about their tarot cards and stuff? I forgot. Not to worry, I'm just going to explain it all away in some other fic.
> 
> *jk rowling voice* this was uh, how I planned it all along! You were fools for doubting me!

It has been an awkward few years since Ann turned down Ryuji in middle school. She didn’t date anyone else, which she thinks helped lessen the sting a bit, that she wasn’t just not interested in him, she wasn’t interested in any boys. Still, he hadn’t talked with her much since, once easy friendship now mostly filled with stilted conversation and hesitant interactions.

Joining the Phantom Thieves brought them closer again, but she knew he still felt awkward about asking her out. She didn’t want to push him or get his hopes up again, so neither of them went out of their way to try and hang out, much less talk.

So she was shocked when his name lit up her phone late one night. She immediately accepted his call.

“Ann.”

Nope, it’s still awkward. But he was the one taking the first step. This would take time, but maybe they could be friends like they once were.

“What’s up? You should be getting to sleep…”

Ann winces. Of course the first thing she does is tell him he should hang up. They’ll be bffs in no time.

“Yeah, probably. I just wanted to chat, really. I realized recently I never apologized for asking you out. And that it made things really weird between us. So, sorry.”

Ann is shook. Maybe they actually will be bffs in no time. She rushes to patch their friendship as quickly as possible.

“No need to apologize for your feelings, Ryuji! I’m sorry I couldn’t return them!”

“So. Friends?”

“Of course!”

That was easy! Too easy.

“Great so, Ann. Since we’re already chatting and all, would you mind helping a friend out?”

Ann nearly sighs. Of course there was a catch. But if this is what gets them back to normal, better than normal, she’ll take it.”

“What do you need?”

“Advice.”

Oh. That was far better than the potentially ridiculous favors she was expecting. Friends give each other advice all the time. This would actually be a great first step towards real friendship.

“Sure! What do you need to talk about?”

“Right. Well, so, uh.”

It was clearly harder for him to talk about it than he was expecting.

“Ann, you’re a girl, right? You know things.”

Ann is very tempted to say no and shut him down right there.

“Yes. I am a girl and I know things.”

The shit she does for friendship.

“Alright. So. I have some questions.”

“Alright. So...ask them?”

“Right, uh. I think I might? Like someone?”

This is better than Ann had hoped for. He’s moved on, and he wants to talk to her about this crush. That’s like, the ultimate bonding experience.

“Is it one of the other Phantom Thieves?”

Ryuji pauses, which tells her everything she needs to know.

“Nooo...I...I’ll talk to you later Ann I should really get some sleep.”

“Wait no! Sorry, I won’t guess who it is! What were you trying to ask me?”

“I was just wondering if you knew...how to tell if someone likes you back. I don’t want to waste time crushing on a - I don’t want to waste my time crushing on an individual who isn’t effing interested.”

“Ryuji. I would like to help you but I’m not sure why you asked me this. I have never dated anyone. People tend to tell me they’re interested to my face. I have never had to guess.”

“Yeah but like... you’re a girl. And your card is The Lovers?”

“Being assigned a tarot card does not make me an expert. Would you mind telling me some chariot facts?”

Ryuji splutters. Well, Ann’s already ruined her ‘be nice until you’re besties’ plan so might as well give that up entirely.

“Hey, since you’re The Chariot, are you gonna have her ride you?”

They used to banter like this back and forth anyway, maybe it would be fine.

“I’d rather ride in him.”

“What?”

“WAIT. No. I-uh.”

“Ride IN him?”

“I said nothing! Goodnight!”

He hangs up. He set fire to his own olive branch.

Ann stares at her phone for a few minutes after that. So Ryuji is gay, or bi, or pan, or something. Gay for a Phantom Thief. Which one? He didn’t decide to talk to Akira about it. Is it Akira? Yusuke?

Ride in him…

Ann puts her phone down, tries to go finish her homework.

Shit. It’s totally Morgana.

“Ryuji,” she whispers “What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> HE MEANS RIDE IN MORGANA'S DANG CAR FORM, YA NASTIES


End file.
